gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Being Alive
Being Alive from Company is featured in Swan Song, the ninth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kurt. After Rachel's performance at the NYADA Winter Showcase, Kurt is approached by Carmen Tibideaux, who invites him to perform a song in front of the audience with the prospect of being accepted into NYADA. Kurt's confidence initially fails, until he gets a pep talk from Rachel. He introduces himself to the audience jokingly, saying he is auditioning for the role of a NYADA student. As the song begins to play, Brody and Rachel watch Kurt intensely. Kurt looks emotional and nervous as Brody and Rachel hold each other's hands. Both Rachel and Kurt have tears in their eyes. Kurt finally closes his eyes as he lets out the long note at the end of the song, receiving a standing ovation, just like Rachel. We can see a tear slide down Kurt's face. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Kurt was accepted into NYADA. Lyrics Kurt: Someone to hold you too close Someone to hurt you too deep Someone to sit in your chair To ruin your sleep Someone to need you too much Someone to know you too well Someone to pull you up short To put you through hell Someone you have to let in Someone whose feelings you spare Someone who, like it or not Will want you to share A little, a lot Someone to crowd you with love Someone to force you to care Someone to make you come through Who'll always be there As frightened as you Of being alive Being alive Being alive Being alive Somebody, hold me too close Somebody, hurt me too deep Somebody, sit in my chair And ruin my sleep And make me aware Of being alive Being alive Somebody, need me too much Somebody, know me too well Somebody, pull me up short And put me through hell And give me support For being alive Make me alive Make me alive Make me confused Mock me with praise Let me be used Vary my days But alone is alone, not alive Somebody, crowd me with love Somebody, force me to care Somebody, let me come through I'll always be there As frightened as you To help us survive Being alive Being alive Being alive Trivia *In Choke, the eighteenth episode of Season Three, Carmen states that Being Alive is, among others, the most common audition songs that she gets to hear, and that she is bored by it. Despite this, she accepts Kurt into NYADA when he auditions with this song. Gallery Brochel watching Being Alive.jpg Brochel in Being Alive.jpg Kurt Being Alive.png Tumblr mes3nx8I7o1qk71sao4 250.gif BEINGALIIIIVE.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-31 om 00.52.51.png.jpg KBA.jpg Last note 409.png Glee-Being-Alive-Full-Performance-Video.jpg Glee 409-675x310.jpg Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n25auwC4OF1ra5gbxo6 250.gif being alive.jpg being alive 2.jpg being alive.png being alive season 4.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four